1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a computer-readable medium having an information processing program, which are suitable for use in, for example, a call control server or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in most OS (operating systems), in cases where kernel stopping occurs due to hardware trouble, the system goes down, or an operation is performed which dumps information indicating the state of the system at the time that the kernel stops.
In systems in which a high degree of availability is required a construction may be adopted in which a plurality of server devices (e.g., call control server devices A and B) are caused to cooperate by performing clustering or the like. In such a construction, a cluster management program is provided inside each call control server device as one user program that operates at a higher layer of the OS, and that utilizes services provided by the OS. For example, the cluster management program executes processing that transfers call state information indicating the call conditions accumulated inside the call control server device A to the other cooperating call control server device B, and the like. In cases where the call control server device A stop operation, the call control server device B can provide a call control service in place of the call control server device A by receiving the transferred call state information.
However, in cases where the OS (e.g., the OS of the call control server device A) performs only processing such as the abovementioned dumping or the like and then shuts down the system because of hardware trouble, the transfer of the call state information is suddenly interrupted. In this case, there is a great possibility that the call control service provided by the call control server device B in place of the call control server device A will be obstructed. Accordingly, this system is recognized as having a low availability from the standpoint of call control service users utilizing IP telephones or the like.